


The Memory of Yes

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier





	The Memory of Yes

The memory of yes feels like warm, callus-roughened fingers running down the skin of his chest. It feels like the flesh of his shoulder held lightly between teeth. It is the gentle slide of a cock deep in his body and a hand holding him, stroking him.

The memory of yes tastes like sweat: a salty tang that stings the tongue. It is the taste of another's mouth, of skin, of come.

The memory of yes is the memory of desire. It is the memory of Blake, his eyes like warm honey, smiling and running his fingers through sleep-tangled hair. It is Blake offering up no explanation and still demanding acquiescence.


End file.
